


Confide

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: "Chase going into heat but either isnt aware it's happening or purposely ignores it to keep working. But the longer time passes, the worst it gets, becoming harder to hide during missions. Tries to cover it up but chief becomes 🤔+worried at his recent behavior/reactions & asks what's wrong. Chase is too embarrassed to admit but confides in him and.. maybe Chief is willing to help (w/ guidance of Chase on what he needs/wants) so he can find some relief &be able to deal with it better til its over"Request from tumblr





	Confide

Chase  _ knew _ that he was slipping up on the job. That didn’t make it any better, in fact, he thought that it made it worse. That he knew that he was doing poorly, but he wouldn’t or couldn’t improve or change it. 

He was driving around the city, Chief riding along, when they’d spotted someone snatching an old woman’s handbag and running down the street. Chief waited half a second for Chase to turn on his sirens, and when he didn’t, he flicked the switch for them himself, only for that to not do anything either.

“Hey, big guy? We kind of need those sirens,” Chief requested, patience running low as he flicked the switch repetitively and continued to chase after the burglar. The sirens warbled before blaring to life,

“Apologies, Chief.” Chase took control as he sped off down the street, other cars parting to make way for them.

Chase hooked around a corner, Chief hopping out of the car and onto the sidewalk as Chase stopped. The burglar ran right into the two of them before he could bring himself to turn around or run in a different direction. 

Chief shoved the perpetrator into the back of Chase’s cab, confiscating the purse before driving back to meet the old woman. He handed her her bag back, then headed off to the station to drop the thief off. 

The ride back to the base was silent, Chase trying to shove the thought of his performance out of his processor while it still hung over his thoughts. He only hoped that Charlie hadn’t noticed that he’d  _ almost run into _ one of the parked cars along the edge of the sidewalk during their pursuit.

“Chase?” Charlie’s voice was soft and understanding, one hand lightly gripping the steering wheel and the other rubbing against his dashboard. “Do you care to tell me what that was about?”

“A simple error, sir,” Chase cut in almost before Charlie had finished speaking, “I promise I will perform better in the future.”

“I’m worried about you, Chase.”

Chase had to steel himself to not swerve off into another car.

“You’ve been acting strangely lately. Are you certain that you’re okay?” Charlie gave the wheel a squeeze and Chase’s processor blanked.

“Sir, there is nothing wrong. Please trust my judgement.” It  _ hurt _ for Chase to not confide in Charlie. He’d confessed his feelings for him recently, hardly a month ago, but something irked him about telling Charlie about his heat. It felt lewd and improper, and he did not want to assume that Charlie would be willing to help him. Most of all, he was aware that Charlie would easily be able to piece together that Chase was lusting for  _ him _ . He didn’t want him to know that he’d been shoving his digits in his valve to the thought of him, the weight of his body in his seat and the warmth of his hands all over his frame. On top of that, the mech had never said a thing about any interest in interfacing; for all he knew, Charlie may not even know Cybertronians  _ could _ interface.

“I’ve  _ been _ trusting you, but this has been happening for the past couple of days and if it’s something bad enough to be impacting your job, then I think that it’s pretty serious.” Charlie sighed, waiting for a response that didn’t come. “If you ever feel ready, I’d be willing to listen.”

Chase was silent for a moment more, contemplating what he should do, or what he should say.

“Possibly later, sir. When we are not on duty.” Chase’s voice was unsure and soft. 

When Chase opens his door for Charlie to get out, he transforms and walks off almost immediately, not sparing a glance back before rushing off to his own personal ‘habsuite’. Chase couldn’t quite call it a proper hab, though. It was a- thankfully private-  room with his stasis pod in it. He’d put some of his belongings in the room since he’d been given it, but he didn’t even have much to fill the space with.

He didn’t care, though. Not now, at least. He slammed and locked the door behind him, sinking to the floor against the wall next to it. His servo immediately shot down to his valve, disengaging the paneling before his digits even brushed against it. Two thick digits instantly filled his valve, a low moan ripping from his vocalizer. One leg shot out, stretching across the floor, his other pede pushing up onto his toecaps. His valve messily took his thick digits down to his knuckles, lubricant splashing onto the floor.

His moans and motions were wet and ragged, he didn’t care to pace himself as he desperately chased after his overload. Lip caught between dentae, back twisting and pressing against the wall, sirens disabled so they wouldn’t go off, he worked his digits roughly inside himself, haphazardly thrusting them in and out and dragging and jabbing them against sensors.

His thighs shuddered then squeezed around his servo and arm as his overload washed over him. No where near as powerful as he needed, it only drew a whimper from his vocalizer and a shiver from he frame, but it  _ did _ make his valve gush lubricant all over the floor beneath him.

Chase could barely recharge that night. He eventually ended up stepping out of his stasis pod to go for a late night drive. As he stepped outside the air was cold against his plating and the stars did well enough to light his way that he didn’t need to use any of his own light. He attempted to quiet his heavy footsteps, but there was a certain point where he simply couldn’t make them any quieter, given that he was giant and made of metal. He was  _ bound _ to get caught, he just hoped that it’d be by Blades or Boulder, someone who would let him go with little suspicion. Of course, it wasn’t either of those bots that caught him.

“Going somewhere, Chase?” Charlie stood at the entrance to the base, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Chase froze and righted his posture, but didn’t turn around. Charlie sauntered over to stand in front of him, looking him up and down. Chase noticed that he was wearing just a t-shirt and some loose soft pants. Chase wondered if Charlie was in a rush to come outside. The air seemed to warm around the mech, making Charlie shiver at the shift.

“I am afraid that I can’t seen to recharge… I was going to go on a drive for a moment to see if that would help.” Chase muttered, kneeling down to be level with Charlie. 

“Do you mind if I accompany you?”

Wordlessly, Chase transformed and opened his door, allowing Charlie to sit down and Chase to begin driving. He didn’t move with any quick pace, simply cruising around down the streets.

“Something is wrong, Chase, and I would really appreciate if you’d told me.” Charlie ran his hand across the dashboard, as he had done earlier and as he did since the two of them had become close, but this time Chase had to stop his cab from heating up.

“I’d rather…” Chase trailed off and Charlie sighed in response to the noncommittal answer.

“Chase, I hate to pressure you like this, but whatever is going on is affecting your work and your well being. If you don’t want to tell me what it is, then you can turn around and drop me back off at the base.” His tone was morose, Chase could feel his concern.

“Very well,” Chase sighed. He drove until they were somewhere more private, a little spot near the base of the mountain, a clearing that was nestled among the rocks and trees. Chase let Charlie step out before he transformed.

Charlie shivered as he stepped out into the cold air, only just realizing how warm it had been on the drive there. He turned his back to the forest to face Chase, who had sat down and already started averting his gaze. Charlie let himself step forward instinctively, concerned, and he rested a hand on Chase’s bent knee joint. The mech flinched, but remained still for the most part.

“Please, Chase, I just want to help you.” Charlie’s thumb rubbed little circles into his partner’s warming plating. “No matter what it is, I promise I won’t leave you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Sir…” His processor spun, “A-Are you aware that Cybertronians can… interface in a way similar to the capabilities of humans?” Charlie didn’t respond, instead stepping further between Chase’s legs. “We also go through heat cycles similar to some mammals on your planet and-”

“So you’re just revved up?” Charlie’s voice was tinged with laughter, his hand resting on top of Chase’s thigh. “ _ That’s _ what you were so scared to tell me?” 

“I wasn’t sure if you would find it dirty or…”

“You just said that you interface like a human, right?” Charlie’s hand moved, hovering over Chase’s interface paneling, “So you have special equipment under here?”

Chase wasn’t prepared for such enthusiastic curiosity on Charlie’s part. Whether he was just trying to make the situation less awkward or if he actually cared, Chase didn’t know.

“May I?” Charlie asked, looking up at Chase’s flushed face. The bot responded with an equivocal nod and Charlie let his fingertips stroke across Chase’s interface panels. “It’s really warm… Do these open?”

“They- yes, they do.” Chase muttered, but he made no move to open his panels or even  _ look _ at Charlie.

“Chase… We don’t have to do this if you really are uncomfortable.”

“No, please! I- I really would like your help. My performance is failing and I would really, really like for you to help me.”

“Whatever you need, I’ll do my best.” Charlie’d fingertips pulled back from Chase’s panels, “Can you open for me?”

Chase took a deep breath and let his panels slide away, his spike pressurizing immediately and his hot valve lips being exposed to the cool air.

“Wow, okay…” Charlie breathed as he reached out to touch Chase, glancing up once more for approval before he did. His hand was barely enough to span Chase’s valve, which was already dripping and slick with lubricant.

Charlie was easily able to slip his middle and ring fingers into Chase’s swollen valve, making him gasp and flinch.

“What, should I have uh, warmed you up a bit or something?”

“N-no, I can assure you that I am already warm enough but-” Chase cut himself off with a shiver, his vocalizer resetting before he continued speaking, “It feels different when someone else is doing it.” He wasn’t lying, Charlie could practically feel the charge in the air. It almost made the hairs on his arms stand up.

“Are my fingers enough? Because I can give you more, I just so happen to be wearing short sleeves.” He chuckled, but the allusion was lost on Chase, who simply looked at him quizically.

Charlie’s curious fingers probed and stroked Chase’s valve walls, noting what made him shiver and moan.  _ Damn, _ those moans, it made Charlie proud to hear his bot coming undone and know that it was his doing that was bringing him such pleasure.

It was barely a minute before Charlie was able to fit four fingers easily into Chase’s valve, the mech leaning against a tree and his legs spreading more and presenting himself. Charlie’s other hand was on the warm plating of Chase’s spike, idly rubbing as he put more attention into his valve.

“This shouldn’t hurt someone as big as you, but just tell me if anything, okay?”

Chase didn’t get a chance to say anything before Charlie pulled out then pushed his entire hand into Chase’s valve. 

Chase yelped and his thighs shook, his heels digging into the dirt and valve clenching down around Charlie’s hand. One servo clasped over his mouth and the other tried to grip at the ground beneath him, his spike painting his front with bright silvery streaks of transfluid. His hips weakly twitched up from the ground with each spurt of transfluid that dirtied his frame.

“M-more, please…” Chase dropped his servo from his mouth and tilted his hips, urging Charlie to continue. Of course, Charlie couldn’t deny him. 

Charlie braced one hand hand on Chase’s pelvic plating, next to his spike, while he eased the other deeper into his valve. Tight, wet heat clenched around Charlie’s arm as he pushed further, getting half his forearm in before pulling back and dragging his knuckles and fingertips across the needy sensors and nodes.

Chase could hardly believe what was happening. His valve dripped lubricant onto the grass and hot air puffed from all of his vents and he could barely bring himself to look at who was bringing him such pleasure. 

As Charlie continued to force his fist into Chase’s valve, he brought the mech to another shuddering overload. Chase’s thighs closed to hug at Charlie’s sides and the bot rolled his hips and tried to ride Charlie’s arm. Charlie marveled at the warm living metal that shook around his body.

Overload after overload, Charlie brought him over the edge until the mech’s frame hurt to move and his last climax made his array ache. His sirens gave a weak warble as he leaned against the thick tree trunk behind him, messy and debauched with his own fluids.

“Ch- ah- sir? Can I ask, how are we going to- haaah- get back to the base?” Chase asked. Charlie, much less concerned about the situation, stepped back from Chase to inspect his shirt, streaks of lubricant across it. He carefully pulled it off over his head, careful not to dirty his hair or face with the translucent pink. He shifted his gaze upwards, 

“We don’t have to get back just yet. Look up there,” He gestured to the wide expanse of the sky, purples and blues dancing together among the stars to paint the picture of the galaxy. “Nice view, right? Relax for a little while.”

Charlie sat down next to Chase, the bot still exhausted and trying to catch his breath.

“Now that you’re feeling better, I’m sure you can just take a little break.” Charlie shrugged, a hand coming up to rest on Chase’s knee joint. Silence stretched between them momentarily, both of them simply admiring the view, before Charlie decided to speak up again. Of course, he hadn’t exactly expected Chase to talk first, he’d never been the talkative one of the two.

“You know you can come to me for anything, right?”

“Okay,” Chase panted, “Thank you for helping me.”

“Didn’t I just say to relax?” Charlie laughed, “But you’re welcome. I enjoyed helping you. And if you ever need  _ help _ again, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Chase flushed and turned his attention to the sky, content for the first time in days to just relax.

**Author's Note:**

> [Art by pudgo on tumblr based on this fic](https://pudgo.tumblr.com/post/185779888460/fic-link)


End file.
